The Art of Seduction
by Astonia
Summary: One bites. The other scowls. The fight to be in control – in no matter what situation. One shot? Kanda x Allen


**THE ART OF SEDUCTION (ONE SHOT)**

**One bites. The other scowls. The fight to be in control – in no matter what situation.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these characters. I wish!**

Whee! After 2 weeks of exams papers! I honestly died. xD I wrote this during my exam period to relieve stress! Haha. Please read and review. Thanks! _One shot? I might make a sequel._

* * *

Allen Walker eyed his intent with pure hunger and fixation. He licked the side of his lips slowly and allowed the roaming fragrance to engulf his senses. He was sitting with his legs folded, arms resting on the table, and silver orbs fixed with atypical concentration. It seemed as though he was preparing for a battle; like a hunter pursuing its prey. His companion watched his gaze with mild curiosity, reverting his eyes slowly from the younger exorcist to the object on the table.

"Take it." Kanda said with his usual tone of indifference and sipped his cup of green tea. "I have no wish to deprive a kid of his _growing appetite_." His voice was drowned in sarcasm and a hint of mockery soaked his sentence. He had emphasized crudely on the word 'growing appetite' as though Allen was an obese kid with a ridiculous fetish for eating. However, the younger teen was too hungry, or should we say naïve, to fully interpret the sentence. It was either that, or Allen could not care less. After all, he was in no position to retort. Kanda _was_ offering his plate. His silver orbs glistened with a few blue threads and grew large with gratitude.

"Arigato, Kanda!" Allen said and flashed a toothy smile at his companion sitting opposite from him. He moved the plate closer to his side of the table, grabbed the chopsticks and began to gobble up the crispy prawns. His hungry pursuit faultily portrayed an abandoned beggar kid who has not eaten for weeks. It was obviously, ironic. Kanda eyed the white haired teen with disgust and shifted his gaze to the plates lying strewn on the table. Crumbs and bits of rice lay scattered on the tabletop – it was the finished products of two Unagi (eel), three tempura (fried prawns), two fried fish with vegetables and four bowls of rice.

"It's odd how the kid manages to maintain his size despite his appetite." Kanda thought. He had made a genuine point - Allen does _never_ seem to grow fat despite his large intake of food. It is strange where all the food goes to. In one-way or another, it _is_ all in there.

"Hungry, aren't we all?" Kanda drawled with dripping cynicism. He threw a revolting glance at his companion.

"You-cnant-evn-imagre" Allen replied with his mouth stuffed with food. He dipped the last piece of crispy prawn in the light sauce, swallowed the rice with slight difficulty and continued to gorge down the prawn. Kanda raised an involuntary eyebrow at this action, closed his eyes and continued sipping from his steaming cup of Japanese green tea. He felt that he might just throw up his dinner should he continue watching such horrible table etiquettes. He cupped the porcelain mug with both palms and tried to retain the heat. He looked out through the window thoughtfully. It was snowing – much to his disappointment. Kanda gave a small 'hmph' at the unfortunate weather. If there was anything in the world that could obstruct his mission, it was the bloody weather. It caused a major disruption since their destination required train transportation, and no one approved of steering a hefty metal machine at this condition. He would not mind working under such circumstances but a few situations, and people, made his intent plainly impossible to achieve.

"_Hurry up, Moyashi!" Kanda commanded and watched his partner through narrowed slits. Allen was tagging behind helplessly like a puppy being dragged by its collar._

"_I'm hungry, Kanda." Allen hugged his stomach to show the extent of his starvation. "We've been searching for days. We should rest at an inn somewhere."_

"_REST AT AN INN?" Kanda exploded, his voice getting louder with each syllabus. "Whose fucking fault it was to lead us here? If you haven't –"_

"_It's snowing." Allen said matter-of-factly. He had his hands outstretched into the open air, trying to catch the falling snow. Kanda peered up into the sky and cursed a long list of vulgar words when a snowflake fell on his nose._

"Kanda."

"What?" Kanda scowled, his face still looking down at the cup. He was in no mood for a conversation with someone whom he considered as a juvenile. After all, this particular person was the reason why they ended up here - drinking tea and _appreciating_ the weather. Perhaps they may have completed the mission and were back at the Black Order. He would not be sitting here wasting time! And the damn weather had to release its little white puffs that caused kids to giggle. He was never much of a happy person who celebrated Christmas. His life was too engaged with cleansing the world of Akumas and retrieving The Innocence. In a nutshell, Kanda felt that his life was much too busy to satisfy the growing appetite of an amateur. To a certain extent, he felt slightly offended at the current situation. "Stupid Moyashi," Kanda thought. He swirled the tea a little and stared deeply into the contents. A few leaves and black organic substances danced around and slowly settled onto the base of the cup.

"How long do you reckon we have to stay here?" Allen asked. He had one arm resting on the table and the other playing with the chopsticks. "The snow isn't stopping anytime soon."

"Hmm."

"We should contact Komui about this intermission."

"Yeah."

"I wonder where Toma went to…"

_Silence._

"Kanda?" Allen asked, feeling a little annoyed at his indifferent attitude. He titled his head sideways and leaned towards his partner. Kanda's face was masked with concentration and somberness. His brows were furrowed and knitted into a single thread. He was staring deeply into the cup as though an Akuma might jump out at anytime. Obviously, Kanda had not been paying attention to _anything_ he had just mentioned. Perhaps he did, _but_ decided to ignore him – as per usual. Allen remembered how Kanda would repeatedly say, "'Don't talk to me, Moyashi." And his eyes will flash the infamous I'll-kill-you look. He figured the guy, obviously, had menstruations or monthly mood swings. _What's with the long face everyday?_ Somehow, Allen knew that his cold attitude was just a front – a temporary façade to conceal any secrets. He just wanted to know, and discover, what Kanda is _really_ thinking. The guy hides too many secrets.

Allen heaved a heavy sigh and looked out through the window with a frustrated look etched on his face. "Bo-ring." It is darn boring all right; especially when you have a partner who constantly reminds you that you are nothing compared to him and mocks your incompetence. This guy, obviously, would not be willing to share a meaningful conservation. Hell would simply freeze over and angels would appear in heaven's cherubin if Kanda actually say something other than, "Stupid, Moyashi." Really, he probably gets a kick out of repeating that phrase. _Doesn't he ever get tired? Gosh. _"I do." Allen thought aloud and started trailing his finger on the polished surface of the table.

"Repeat that." Kanda asked, looking up from his cup, his tone getting dangerously loud. Allen jumped a little; he had assumed that Kanda was too fascinated with his tea to _actually_ pay any attention. _The guy actually talks!_

"I say it's boring." Allen replied with heavy patience one uses when stating the obvious. "There's nothing we can do but –"

Allen's eyes grew wide. Kanda had advanced himself over the table and slammed himself on top of him – sealing his lips with his own. He was bent over Allen with both hands on the floor. The sudden impact frayed his nerves, but his emotions were slowly swept away. With each single pulse, panting and heart beats, their lips were engrossed in its life's activity. _Very…slowly…._ Allen could hear nothing but the fast thumping rhythm of their hearts. He suddenly felt lightheaded and….

"Mmm…" He moaned in pleasure, feeling the hot and sweet taste spreading over his lips. It started out in slow motion - Allen felt a little shy and bit back his tongue. But before realization kicked in, their tongues clashed dangerously and started roving - exploring each other with huge lust and hunger. The explicating heat between them made their intent more addictive. Kanda caressed his cheeks and his left hand ran down his back – closing any gap between them. Their bodies were glued together, Allen's nimble body fitting perfectly into his. He let out a small groan as Kanda trailed kisses to the side of his lips. Before he knew it, he was thirsting for _more_. _Much more._

"Still bored, Moyashi?" Kanda smirked, finally redrawing from his kisses. There was an obvious note of temptation and mischief etched in his voice. Allen still had not recovered from the sudden _action_ by Kanda; there was hard cast in his face – surprise. But this emotion was slowly engulfed with disappointment. It was a short, yet addictive kiss. His lips were burning and _aching_. Allen pouted slightly and started to shift uncomfortably within Kanda's grasp. He had both palms on the floor, holding him, for support but it also prevented Allen from moving anywhere. He was secured underneath Kanda – and this position caused him to stir. He peered up into his capturer; his long tresses had fallen strewn to the sides of his face. Kanda seemed to be at ease and indifferent about the very close, _very _intimate position they were in. His face wore the usual smirk of mockery, and chocolate orbs flashed mischievously at his capturer. Allen found himself gazing dreamily – from his eyes, to his perfect sharp nose and to his lips…the tenderest spot that tasted so heavenly. He slowly reached out into Kanda's face and trailed his lengthy fingers on his lips. Kanda was caught in surprise at this gesture, in his fast reflex, and immediately grabbed hold of Allen's hand.

"Enough." Kanda said with a tone of finalism, and began to get up. It was pretty obvious, at this stage, that Kanda was only exploiting his vulnerability. Perhaps the kiss was just meant to chase his boredom or something to take momentarily pleasure in. He started the kiss. And ended it in a quick five seconds. It seems that their intent will never go beyond those few, pathetic seconds. It was not enough for Allen Walker. He wanted _much more_ and was not about to stop there. The younger exorcist wrapped his other arm around Kanda and he was pressed against him. He put his lips to his ear and whispered, "Since when did you get satisfied by a mere kiss?"

Kanda raised an involuntarily eyebrow, he looked incredulously at Allen Walker who was _supposed_ to be the most innocent and naïve person on the planet. Every time they shared a kiss, Allen would end up blushing to the roots of his hair, and Kanda would triumph over their relationship the way he always did. This sudden reversal in roles left a slight damage to his ego. "Not really innocent after all," he thought in sarcasm. Perhaps the front was just sufficient enough to mask his desires. _Allen Walker is one tough nut to crack…_

"Are you afraid, Kanda?" Allen probed further, twirling his hair around his fingers. He began to slowly trail his lengthy fingers from the collar of Kanda's uniform to his stomach, tugging lightly at the buttons. Still feeling a little surprise at the sudden change, Kanda shrugged to allow him to remove his shirt. The younger teen placed both palms on his stomach, and could feel the fast thumping beats of his heart. He roamed his tongue fiercely down from his chest, licking the sweat from his stomach. He was doing things that were sneaky, gentle, subtle and rough at the same time. His manhood was hardening…

_Fuck…_

"That's enough foreplay." Kanda said and crashed his lips against his companion; his mouth was soft and warm. They tasted each other hungrily and fiercely with their tongues - roving, seeking, exploring.

"You'll have to get a new shirt." Kanda said; his voice drowned in silkiness.

"What?"

He hastily grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt, tugging hard at the buttons, and tore up the white fabric. The exposure of his delicate, smooth skin pumped more adrenaline into his bloodstream. Kanda bent down and sucked the tender skin briefly, running his palms everywhere. Allen moaned in pleasure and dug his hands into his hair, engaging their sweaty bodies in a closer position. The heat between them acted as a motivator, enticing them onto their next step; guiding them. Beads of perspiration trickled down Allen's cheeks and Kanda licked it off, feeling his slight tremble. After doing so, he roamed his tongue back inside Allen's mouth.

Allen bit the bottom of his lips and Kanda answered his gesture by fondling his body. He stroked the sides the nimble body slowly - making sure the kid felt the tinkering sensation. His hands slide lower down his body, and he gripped his thighs. Allen could feel shots of electric current piercing through his body. His head was heavy and flooding with overwhelming emotions – hunger, desire, and thirst. He persisted with his struggle for control; and ran his hand down to the zipper. Impervious by this sudden gesture, Kanda smirked and trailed his kisses on his ear. He let his tongue work on the most sensitive spot and blew lightly on the tender skin. Allen trembled slightly and let out a small moan of pleasure. _Kanda… _He finally relented and pulled him towards his small body to fix them in a closer position. Kanda felt a large fission of pleasure searing through his body. He _was_ in control.

This is what I've long for…but…

Just as things were getting more heated up, Allen broke away from their intent. He was panting heavily, his face was flushed red and his lips were swollen. Somehow, Allen has decided that HE wanted to call the shots…just for once.

"What?" Kanda hissed in frustration at the sudden break. The entire mood has been destroyed. _It's the second fucking time! How long are they going to keep up with this?_

Allen placed his palms against his chest and pushed him backwards, quickly slipping out from underneath him. Kanda frowned, his brows furrowed. _What the hell was he trying to achieve?_

Allen sat upright, his shoulders against the wall, and slowly stretched his legs apart. He pouted innocently. "Kanda, we both know that's not enough," he teased, looking absolutely seductive with that erotic position. Kanda thought mindfully that he was, indeed, making a genuine point, but under such circumstances, it sounded odd coming from him. _The damn kid was tempting him!_ It worked though, Kanda felt his erection ejaculating, and his mouth went dry.

_This kid is going to pay…hard…_

The younger teen wrapped his long legs around Kanda's waist. His eyes were vivid and mischievous. "Damn it!" Kanda cursed loudly, unable to control his urge. A single sentence floated in his mind as Allen pushed him down against the floor – below him.

He had lost.


End file.
